LET ME LOVE YOU
by rayyankim
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP ! ] BERTEMU DENGAN DJ CHANYEOL MERUPAKAN IMPIAN LUHAN DAN BAEKHYUN . SEHUN , RAKAN DJ CHANYEOL YANG TAMPAN NAMUN TIDAK MUDAH JATUH CINTA KERNA MASA SILAMNYA . DAPATKAH LUHAN MENCINTAI SEHUN DISAAT SEHUN MULA MEMBUKA HATINYA BUAT LUHAN ? SEMUDAH ITU KAH ? HUNHAN ! BAEKYEOL ! SLIGHT CHANSOO .
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS MY IDEA DLDR !**_

 _ **CAST :**_

 _ **HUNHAN**_

 _ **BAEKYEOL**_

 _ **KAISOO**_

 _ **SLIGHT ! CHANSOO**_

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Aku tidak suka bicara hal sepele seperti ini kerana bagiku masih terdapat banyak tugas yang harus aku lakukan tapi yah aku akan teruskan ini. Aku seorang yang suka menyendiri di kamar , mencipta musik genre EDM adalah kepakaranku . Ya aku senang melihat mereka menari di club mahupun di konsert kami menggunakan musik kami hasil kolabrasi bersama penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal yang mempunyai suara bak bidadari. Wait . "Kami" ? Ya kami . Chanyeol merupakan rakanku yang bersama turut serta dalam menghasilkan musik merangkap partner bandmate ku . Bisakah ini disebut band? Ah aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu kami merupakan DJ yang merantau ke seluruh dunia untuk membuat konsert khas . Setiap dari kami mempunyai kepakaran tertentu dalam tugas ini. Contohnya , aku pakar membuat beats yang mengasyikkan pendengar sehingga mereka menari . Aku juga ditugaskan untuk menyanyi jika perlu kerana suaraku lebih indah didengar daripada si Chanyeol itu . Manakala Chanyeol pintar bermain alat musik seperti piano dan gitar elektrik yang banyak membantu dalam proses menyiapkan lagu. Oleh itu , dia selalu berada di spot DJ manakala aku berkeliaran di atas pentas bersama penyanyi cantik. Hell yeah dan kerana itu juga berjuta fans lebih meminatiku berbanding Chanyeol kerana bagi fans aku sangat tampan dan cool walaupun itu adalah kebenaran.

Halo. Park Chanyeol is in the house! Aku merupakan rakan baik Sehun sejak SMA dan kami telah bersama-sama mengejar cita-cita sehingga berjaya seperti ini. Sepertinya sudah banyak yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Hmmm tapi aku gemar berbicara , sungguh berbeda daripada Sehun bukan? Yah dan kebanyakan fans tidak tahu bahwa aku seorang yang peramah mereka bahkan melabel ku dingin kerna aku selalu nya hanya berdiri di DJ spot di atas pentas. Mungkin fans akan menyadari kemanisanku jika aku lebih kerap mengepost gambar kami di Instagram. Hehe. Kami sudah tinggal bersama sejak berumur 18 dan kini kami berusia 23 tahun oleh itu tiada rahsia apapun daripada kami. Sehun bahkan mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menjalinkan ikatan cinta bersama salah seorang artis kolobrasi kami yang berasal dari Korea tapi menetap di USA , Do Kyungsoo . Namun aku hanya akan dedahkan kepada dunia tentang hubungan kami jika kami sudah mencapai tahap serius. Aku bahkan kasihan melihat Sehun keseorangan tanpa teman untuk diajak bercinta. Aku hairan melihatnya menepis semua ajakan wanita untuk berkencan ah mungkin sahaja dia belum menjumpai yang sesuai. Salam kenal!

Hai , namaku Xi Luhan. Teman-temanku lebih senang memanggilku Xiao Lu . Aku seorang gadis yang ceria kelahiran China dan menetap di Beijing. Oh ya dan aku sangat menggemari The ChanHun ! Aku sangaaaaaat mengidolakan mereka terutamanya Park Chanyeol. Yah walaupun kata orang Chanyeol itu dingin, tapi sebagai stalker terhebat aku pasti tahu akan dirinya yang sebenar namun satu hal yang aku tidak tahu adakah dia sudah berpunya? Aku sangat menyukainya sehingga bisa saja aku bersetuju jika bernikah dengannya. Aku merupakan graduan dalam jurusan seni vocal dan sangat berharap jika suatu hari nanti aku dapat berkolabrasi dengan The Chanhun walaupun appaku menentang sekerasnya cita citaku kerana baginya aku harus menguruskan perusahaannya kelak. Ah, whatever. Aku mengambil ponsel iPhone 6+ ku dan memasang lagu Roses oleh The ChanHun. Ah, sungguh meyenangkan!.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol's POV._

 _Aku berjalan ke kamar Sehun dengan malas . Aku tahu dalam apa hal sekali pun untuk dibincangkan aku harus ke kamarnya kerana dia hanya akan keluar apabila hendak makan ataupun bermain game di televisi di ruangan bawah denganku. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan dia akan sesuatu._

 _CLECK._

 _Eh? Tidak berkunci? Ah terus masuk aja oke. Aku dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang berbaring di atas katil dengan headphone di telinganya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala nya mengikut rentak dengan mata yang tertutup . Rambut Pomade Style nya yang berwarna light brown turut sama bergerak dan demi eyeliner Byun Baek apa volumenya dipasang paling kuat ?! Kerana aku tahun dia sedang mendengar lagu Faded oleh Alan Walker. Dia bahkan tidak menyedari kehadiranku._

" Bro !" Jerit Chanyeol sambil membaling salah satu bantal yang dicapainya kearah Sehun.

"Ah ? Ya ampun Yeol sakit tahu kau dasar rasaksa tidak bias melihatku senang ya ? Ngomong-ngomong jangan terus masuk kedalam bilikku tanpa izin! Haishhh " Gerutu Sehun sambil mencabut wireless headphonenya .

" Aku sudah disini sejak 10 minit yang lalu kau tahu ? Kau terus tidak memperdulikan ku bahkan mendengar lagu Faded di volume paling kuat !"

Sehun memutarkan bola matanya malas. " Yak kau tahu Alan Walker itu inspirasi dan idolaku . Jadi ada apa nya kau datang ke sini ditengah malam ?"

"Ah.. itu.. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu tentang jadual kita pada minggu hadapan . Jangan lupa oke , kita bakal membuat konsert di Beijing . Dan oh iya, kurasa kita harus mencari penyanyi baru untuk berkolabrasi bersama untuk lagu kita yang akan tiba tidak lama lagi. " Chanyeol sudah duduk di atas katil Sehun.

" Ok , noted tentang jadual di Beijing. Dan.. penyanyi baru ? Oh ya. Untuk lagu yang mungkin berjudul Closer itu kan ? Apa kaitannya dengan Beijing ? Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa kita akan cuba mencarinya di sana ? " Tanya Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sepet.

" Kau pintar Hun. Oh ayolah mungkin kita bias mencari yeoja yang sesuai di sana? Sambil-sambil itu kau juga boleh mencari pacar hehehe."

" Kau gila Yeol ? Kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu bersama-sama dengannya dan sekaligus berpacaran? Oh tidak itu tidak akan berlaku ! Aku tidak mau mengencani yeoja yang entah berasal dari mana oke . Sudahlah . Mungkin aku akan bersetuju untuk berkolabrasi tapi untuk berkencan hell no ! "

" Haha , chill man . Sampai bila kau harus solo begini ? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan smirknya .

" Ahhh molla , molla ! Aku tidak tahu . Dan aku tidak solo oke , bisa saja aku melanggan mana-mana wanita di club sana ! Keluar lah Yeol. " kata Sehun sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal .

Chanyeol mendengus lalu keluar daripada bilik Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bantal daripada mukanya. _' Chanyeol benar. Harus sampai kapan aku menyendiri begini ? Tidak inginkah diriku memberi peluang untuk gadis lain masuk ke hatiku ? Aku juga sebenarnya perlukan kasih sayang seorang yeoja. '_ Sehun mengeluh _'Yixing, kehilanganmu membuatkanku cukup trauma untuk mengenali yeoja lain. Mengapa aku ditinggalkan olehmu demi lelaki lain ? '_

Lalu dia tertidur dalam memikirkan hal itu.

Luhan's POV.

Yahhooooo ! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan tiket bagi konsert The ChanHun yang akan tiba dalam masa kurang seminggu . Ah, bagaikan mimpi , aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan mengadakan konsert disini dan aku akan ikut serta . Dan bertemu Park Chanyeol! Cant wait for that day! Aku bakal merakamkan setiap detik di konsert yang akan aku hadiri bersama Baekhyun oleh itu aku harus memastikan bahwa storage spaceku mencukupi .

.

.

.

.

" Yak tuan Park ! Ayo berangkat ! " Jerit Sehun di hadapan kamar Chanyeol pada pagi itu.

"Ya ya cadel , aku siap . Wah , semangat sekali kau ya ingin mencari pacar . Tampan juga kau hari ini , apa kau berniat mahu menggoda yeoja di airport ? " ujar Chanyeol sambil menyorong luggage nya keluar kamar sambil melirik kearah Sehun.

Hari ini Sehun mengenakan t-shirt bermotif abstrak berwarna merah dipandankan dengan kot hitam selutut dan jeans hitam . Oh juga tidak lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis dia hidungnya menambahkan kesan kacak padanya yang membuat rambutnya style the Zayn. Manakala Chanyeol mengenakan jumper sweater berwarna hitam dan jeans biru selutut dan kaca mata hitam . Keduanya tampan sih tapi yah Sehun lebih menyerlah.

" Cih , kau ini seperti tidak mengerti sahaja cuaca sejuk pada hari ini oleh itu aku mengenakan banyak lapisan pakaian . Kau saja tidak merasa sejuk dengan celana selutut ? Hahaha , terserahmu . Yeoja di airport ? Tidak salah kan jika aku menjumpai mrs right ku disana ? " ujar Sehun tersenyum-senyum .

"Wahhh satu kemajuan yang bagus Tuan Oh . Lihat saja nanti ."

Namun semua itu hanyalah omong-omongan seorang Sehun. Kenyataannya adalah sepanjang di airport dia hanya menunduk dihadapan orang ramai dan ingin segera berlalu kerana dia sebenarnya hanyalah seorang namja yang tidak suka kepada kesesakan manusia . Sehun ingin segera tiba di hotel penginapan dan tidur sepuasnya sebelum konsert tiba pada keesokannya.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

" Ayo Baek , nyetirnya lebih pantas sih , aku tidak ingin kita telat ke konsert ! " ujar Luhan yang bersandar di sebelah driver seat .

" Iya aku faham sih tapi kau harus ngerti . Lihat saja traffic light begini . Ahhhh aku juga tidak sabar hendak bertemu dengan Chanyeol oppa . Huaaa ." Baekhyun menangkupkan jidatnya di stereng mobil .

Mereka tiba telat 10 menit setelah konsert bermula saat lagu Don't Let Me Down didengari .

" Hahhhhhh akhirnya . Ah tapi lihat Baek , konsertnya sudah mula ! " ujar Luhan sambil berlari anak ke seat mereka .

" Ayo kajja , kita tidak terlalu telat . Lagipula baru sebuah lagu iya sih ? Lihat itu ! Park Chanyeolku di atas stage . ! Ah sungguh tampan sekali ! " jerit Baekhyun anstusias .

" AHHHHHH PARK CHANYEOL ! BERKARISMA SEKALI ? MWO ? PARK CHANYEOL MU ? SEENAK JIDATMU AMBIL SAJA OH SEHUN SOK COOL ITU!" kata Luhan sambil menjelirkan lidahnya dan tertawa .

Mereka bergembira dan merekamkan moment-moment indah yang bagi mereka hanya akan tiba sekali seumur hidup .

" Eh , mengapa kau tiba-tiba menangis Lu ? " Tanya Baekhyun kehairanan .

" Aku tidak tahu Baek . Mungkin aku terlalu terharu dapat bertemu dengan idol ku " balas Luhan sambil mengesat air matanya dan terseyum simpul .

" Pabo . Kupikir apa barusan . "

.

.

.

.

" Hah , aku senang sekali konsert kita pada kali ini berjalan lancar sekali . Fans juga sangat mengagumkan ku . Aku tidak pernah merasa terharu sebegini . Sorakan mereka , jeritan mereka , semua kerana kita Yeol " ujar Sehun sambil mengesat sedikit hujung matanya yang berair .

" Yak bodoh ! Mengapa kau sampai menangis begini hah ? Kita masih di backstage bodoh ! Setidaknya tiba di hotel dulu baru kau bias menangis . Huh seperti anak kecil saja ! " Gerutu Chanyeol .

" Haha , iya . Sorry bro temanmu ini terlalu terharu . Aku terlihat jelek menangis begini oh please this is not me . " ujar Sehun sambil tertawa .

"Ya! Jelek sekali . Ah ngomong-ngomong kita harus kemana ya setelah ini ? "

Sehun tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab "Ayola Yeol kita harus celebrate di atas kejayaan konsert kita ! Kajja kita ke club . Kau juga bilang sih mau mencari penyanyi baru yang cantik dari Beijing . Aku tahu dimana club paling keren di saat ini terletak . " kata Sehun bersmirk ria .

" Hey bung aku tidak tau sejak kapan kau memiliki sisi sebegini tapi kau sememangnya yang terbaik ! " kata Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan jempol nya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tiba di club yang memerlukan masa 45 minit untuk sampai dari lokasi konsert mereka . Sehun melangkah masuk disertai oleh Chanyeol . Mereka diawasi oleh bodyguard demi keselamatan mereka ketika di club . Sehun kemudian melambai kearah dua namja tampan yang tidak Chanyeol kenali . Seorang daripada mereka mempunyai rambut blonde dan berwajah blasteran tegas manakala seorang laki namja berkulit tan bersosok kurus dan mempunyai senyum menawan yang mampu mencairkan hati gadis-gadis .

" YOOO BROOOOOO LONG TIME NO SEE ! " Jerit Sehun sambil memeluk kedua namja itu .

" IYA BRO KAU TERLIHAT LEBIH TAMPAN SEKARANG DAN WAHH KAU BAHKAN MEMILIKI BERJUTA FANS SEKARANG ! " Sahut namja berambut blonde tidak kalah kuat .

Chanyeol memasang tampang blur manakala si namja berkulit tanned hanya tersenyum.

" Yeol kenalkan namja berambut blonde ini namanya Kris manakala si hitam ini Kai . Kau mungkin tidak mengenali nya tapi apa kau ingat bahwa saat SMA aku sering berkelahi dengan siswa Seoul Boys School ? Aku sering berkelahi dengan mereka berdua terutama si namja blasteran China Kanada ini . Seringkali juga kami hampir tertangkap dengan polisi dan dihadapkan kepada kepala pengetua tapi yah itu semua moment-moment indah buatku . Sehingga aku tamat dari sekolah , kami memutuskan untuk saling memohon maaf dan sering juga berhubungan sehingga kini . "

"Ah , begitu ya ? mengapa aku tidak mengenali mereka sama sekali ya ? " sampuk Chanyeol .

" Lohh ingat Yeol , kau itu seperti apa di saat SMA dahulu ? Kau itu pelajar culun yang hanya mau bercinta dengan buku matapelajaran ! Haha , kau juga bahkan seringkali menghalangku untuk terlibat dalam pergaduhan . Kau dengan si Jongdae culun itu sama sahaja hahaha . "

" Well atleast sekarang lihat siapa yang masih tidak mempunyai pacar " Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya malas. " Salam kenal ya kalian ! " katanya sambil mempamerkan senyuman sejuta wattnya kepada Kris dan Kai.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda kok . Ah tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan kalian di sini ! " kata Sehun sambil menuangkan vodka kedalam minuman mereka berempat.

" Sebenarnya aku sengaja membawa Kai pulang bersamaku disini kerna kami punya meeting di sini jadi dia hanya perlu menumpang di rumahku sementara orang tuaku berada di tahu kan , aku harus mengambil alih syarikat appaku dan aku telah melantik Kai ini sebagai project manager ku . Mungkin dalam 2 minggu kehadapan kami akan berangkat ke Seoul . Aku sengaja mahu berlibur disini haha . " kata Kris .

Kai yang sedari tadi diam menyampuk . " Ahahaha benar sih . Jika aku di rumah Kris aku boleh menunjukkan skill ku di dapur . Kau tau kan kalau Kris itu berseorangan mungkin dia hanya akan menghabiskan uangnya dengan memakan jajan atau memesan fast food delivery setiap hari . Cih , dasar pemalas ! Oh iya , teman wanitaku juga tumben berada disini kerana pemotretan . "

Kelihatan seorang yeoja bersurai hitam panjang, berpipi tembam imut kkk dan bermata sebesar bola golf sedang menapak kearah mereka. Dan Kai pula segera berdiri menyambut kedatangan yeoja itu dengan sebuah pelukan .

" Guys , ini pacarku , Do Kyungsoo . " ujar Kai tersenyum bangga.

Dan disaat itu demi kebesaran mata kyungsoo , mata Park Chanyeol melebar berpuluh kali ganda melihat kemesraan Kai dan Kyungsoo . Tunggu , benar itu adalah Kyungsoo , yang ternyata juga pacarnya . Bagaimana bisa? Jadi selama ini Kyungsoo ternyata juga berpacaran dengan Kai yang alias nya bad boy terkenal di zaman sekolah .

" K-kyungsoo ?"

" Oh hai Chanyeol , tumben sekali bertemu dengan mu disini. " ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman sinis.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya sambil berbisik " Hey bro , apa-apaan ini ?"

"Oh jadi kalian saling kenal ya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ? " ujar Kai mesra .

Lalu tanpa aba-aba lagi Chanyeol terus melepaskan bogem mentahnya terhadap Kai .

" BRENGSEK KAU KAI KAU MERAMPAS PACARKU ! "

BUGH

BUGH

Chanyeol melepaskan tinjunya ke serata wajah Kai. Sehun segera menarik Chanyeol yang bertindak melulu dan Kris membantu Kai untuk bangkit .

"Chill guys. Ada apa sebenarnya ini ?" Soal Kris marah . Kyungsoo hanya memerhati tanpa niat mau berkata apa-apa.

" Bajingan ini merampas pacarku ! " tuduh Chanyeol .

"W-what ? Aku ? Merampas pacarmu ? Hey Sehun aku tidak pernah tau bahwa kau mempunyai teman gila seperti ini . Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah 2 tahun menjalinkan hubungan kau tahu ?! Kau seharusnya mempunyai harga diri dan tidak terus menyerangku brengsek ." balas Kai sambil membersihkan lukanya di hujung bibir . Kai terus mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang hanya memerhati keadaan .

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya . Dia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo hanya selama 5 bulan. Jadi ternyata dialah pemusnah hubungan ?

" Baby apa kau bisa perjelasin semua ini ?Apa kau kenal sama si tiang listrik ini ? " ujar Kai .

Kyungsoo tersenyum . "Ani , aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali . Aku hanya mempunyaimu Kai sayang . "

"WHAT? Dasar yeoja sialan! Ikut bersamaku selepas ini . Personil . Hanya kita berdua ! Dan kau Kim Kai ! Jangan ikut campur urusan kami ! " Chanyeol menunding kan telunjuknya kearah Kai.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian bersama dia ? " soal Kai.

" Iya aku tidak apa-apa kok usah bimbang sih hehe . Akanku kirim pesan setelah tamat bertemu dengannya . Oke ? "

Kai hanya memandang khawatir . Sehun yang sudah agak lama menjadi pemerhati setia terus bersuara .

" Kurasa udara disini semakin hangat . Kurasa ku harus pulang ke kamar hotel sekarang ya . " Katanya sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya yang sememangnya tidak panas .

" Haha iya kan , ayo Kai kita perlu melakukan lebih banyak perkerjaan . Kita berada disini atas urusan kantor , bukannya malah berkelahi begini . " sampuk Kris .

" Hahhh baiklah . Ok Soo ingat , jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam okay dengan namja aneh itu , jika kau mempunyai masalah segera hubungi ku okay ? "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum . Ah indah sekali .

" Baiklah Kris , Kai , sampai jumpa di Seoul ya ! Sentiasalah hubungiku jika mempunyai masalah walaupun aku mungkin tidak bisa menolong kalian ! Hahaha . Oh ya dan kau Chanyeol , jangan terlalu telat pulang ke hotel . " ujar Sehun .

Kris dan Kai sama-sama bersahutan " Ok bro! "

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis nya. "Memangnya kenapa ? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa ku ? "

" Well you know me "

Sehun , Kai dan Kris lalu keluar dari dance club tersebut dan masing-masing menaiki mobil sport mereka .

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera merapati Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiam diri .

" Kyungsoo ! Mengapa kau harus melakukan perkara sebegini terhadapku ? Apa kurang cukup daripada apa yang telah ku beri kepadamu selama ini ? "

Kyungsoo mempamerkan senyuman sinis nya . " Iya memang cukup sih , malah kau lebih kaya daripada Kai . Hanya satu yang kurang darimu . Kasih sayang. Iya Yeol , jadual kita berdua terlalu padat sehinggakan ku merasa bahwa aku sememangnya membutuhkan Kai yang boleh kuharapkan. Kau harus menyedari sesuatu Yeol bahwa aku hanya mempergunakanmu untuk menjadi lebih terkenal. Aku juga cinta akan uangmu . Haha . Ah sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. "

" Jadi segala moment kita selama ini hanyalah kepalsuan ? Buatmu ? "

" Iya , layaknya dibuang kedalam tong sampah . Maaf Yeol kurasa Kai lebih bagus daripadamu . Selamat tinggal . " kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar club dengan raut sok polosnya .

Chanyeol terus menaiki mobilnya dan menjerit sekuat hati .

" Soo mengapa kau membuatku begini ! " lalu air matanya tumpah sederas air hujan yang turun di kota Beijing ketika itu seolah-olah turut bersimpati .

" Ah ? Hujan turun . Tumben sekali aku merasa panas sebenarnya . " kata Sehun sambil menyetir .

" Kurasa lebih enak jika menghirup kopi panas disaat ini . Ah mungkin juga aku boleh menikmati makanan disana cih gara-gara pertengkaran yang berlaku tadi malah aku tidak bisa dinner bersama-sama Chanyeol . Tidak seru sekali berseorangan . " Dia terus membeolokkan mobilnya kearah sebuah café berdekatan .

Sehun segera mencapai hoodienya di backseatnya dan memakainya berserta topeng mulut supaya orang ramai tidak mengecamnya . ' Bisa gawat jika para fans mengenaliku , aku bahkan hanya bisa berdiam diri disaat mereka mencoba untuk memikatku ckckck . Jika Chanyeol disini pasti dia yang akan beramah mesra bersama para fans . '

Sehun segera berlari masuk kedalam café dan segera memesan minuman hot caramelized honey latte dan satu set italiyan style ham and spicy salami . Selesai mengoder , dia terus memilih tempat duduk di bahgian penjuru café itu .

' Aku berada di Starbucks Coffee . Tidak seru tanpamu wkwkwk '

Selesai mengetik pesan kepada Chanyeol . Sehun menyesap minumannya . Enak sekali diminum ketika cuaca dingin sebegini . Dia kemudian melirik ke meja sebelah dan mencuri dengar perbualan dua orang yeoja tersebut .

" Benar Baek , aku tidak mungkin akan melupakan konsert pada hari ini . Ahh akhirnya aku ketemu dengan Park Chanyeol secara live ! " ujar seorang gadis berambut dark brown berponi .

" Kau terlalu berlebihan Lu , aku juga tidak seanstusias kamu sih . " kata temannya malas sambil menghirup kopinya . Temannya memiliki mata yang lebih sipit berbanding nya .

Apa-apaan itu ? Tidak biasanya wanita menjadi fans Chanyeol ckck untung saja dia tidak berada disini . Bisa-bisanya dia menangis kerana terharu .

" Aku tidak berlebihan Baek , dia sungguh hebat! Bagaimana sih dia boleh menghasilkan music sebegitu ? Ahh aku jadi kagum . Aku ingin sekali mendapatkan autograph nya ! "

' Akulah yang banyak berusaha dalam penghasilan lagu pabbo' gerutu Sehun didalam hati .

" Bend your chest open so I can read your heart

I need to get inside or ill start a war

Wanna look at the pieces that make you who you are

I wanna build you up

When you're breaking apart "

Sehun terus menoleh kearah mereka . Kelihatan si yeoja yang gemar bercakap itu sedang menyanyikan lagu mereka yang berjudul Inside Out .

'Bagus kok suaranya , tidak buruk . ' Sehun terus memasang telinga untuk mendengar alunan suara yeoja itu sehingga tamat .

"Wahhhhh suaramu tidak pernah buruk Xi Luhan ! " kata temannya sambil menepuk nepuk tangan .

' Oh jadi namanya Xi Luhan ? Namanya secantik wajahnya . Dan juga suaranya . ' Dan buat kali pertama Sehun merasakan bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta setelah kepergian Yixing .

Sehun terus memerhatikan wajah yeoja itu sambil tersenyum .

" CLICK ! "

Dia bahkan memfoto wajah yeoja itu kedalam iPhone 7 nya .

' Yeol , kurasa aku sudah menjumpai orang yang sesuai buat rekaman lagu kita seterusnya . Ah ani . Mungkin juga orang yang sesuai untuk mengisi hari-hariku :") '

Sehun terus menghantar pesan itu kepada Chanyeol .

 _ **BALASAN REVIEW**_

 _Yunjae HunHan Shipper : Haha maaf ya , aku jadi tidak sadar berlaku typo kerna keyboard ini autocorrect wkwkwk . lagipula aku Malaysian . Ok aku akan berusaha untuk lebih fast update walaupun aku agak busy ^^_

 _Arifah Ohse : ^^ maaf ya_

 _Seravin509 : Ill try to_


End file.
